I wonder
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Songfic of James Sirius Potter as he deals with being shadowed by his grandfather and father, kinda angsty. but a great read althought i'm kinda being biast, enjoy!I'm thinking oneshot but that can change just let me know


**_I wonder…._**

**_Hey guys, so while listening to this song i thought of how James Sirius would react to everyone treating him like a minimarauder (cuz you know he is) hope you like it read and review :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling, song performed by and belongs to Tal Bachman_**

**_One shot/songfic_**

_Dad says it's striking how I look like you, how we share the same eyes, yes he swears I'm just a smaller form of you. But brittle bones and a wisp of white hair are all I see in that old rocking chair. Tell me how long have you been around, and how long 'til you're in the ground? Tell me how can a son be a father, a mother a daughter, and I be a man some day, I wonder…yes I do…I really wonder. _

Sixteen year old James Sirius Potter sat staring at a photograph of his grandfather and name sake James Potter, his father's long deceased father."You know you look just like him." Harry Potter said from behind his son, "Same eyes, nose, and face shape. You're act like he did too, like a miniature form of him." Tears glistened in James's father's eyes as he thought about all the stories he had heard about the twenty one year old man in the photograph. "No I don't, I've got red hair, Dad, and I'm taller and stronger than he is. Mum said I looked more like a Weasley than a Potter."

_Could I belong to, someone so old who can only speak in whispers, and can't hear a single word I say? You are a man with a quiver in your hand; how we're connected I just can't understand! Tell me how long have you been around, and how long 'til you're in the ground? Tell me how can a son be a father, a mother a daughter, and I be a man some day? Well I wonder, yes I do, I really wonder…._

Before James went to bed that night he looked at himself in the mirror, He saw the features he knew so well, his shaggy slightly curled dark auburn hair, mischievously arched thin matching eyebrow, glinting with mirth hazel eyes, a slightly crocked mouth that automatically smirked instead of smiled, a strong thin, tilted up ward nose, high sharp cheekbones, and a narrow but strong jaw line. He also saw features he hadn't quite seen before, the more defined Potter features, the absence of freckles, the shape of his eyes and hair line, the shade of his perfectly unmarked skin, tan but with a nice creamy glow. The way he held himself, with an air of mischief and wit. The way his shoulders lay hunched when he thought hard and the careless, carefree way they hung, like his grandfather's and father's, when he was relaxed or happy. The shorter stature he had than his Weasley cousins, even though he was already taller than his father and Grandfather, he would never naturally be that tall. He was built lighter although the Weasley stocky but lean muscles helped with the ultrathin issue his father and Albus had. James also noticed he was jumpier than any Weasley he knew, like a natural Seeker. Was it really possible that he was connected to that man his Dad had spoken so highly of? That sat in that Photograph smiling so carefree like? A man who is long dead and buried, whom neither James, nor Teddy even met?

_When I think of how you smile when you look at me, is hard to recognize that you belong to me? That you're a part of me, yeah? Tell me how could a son be a father, a mother a daughter, and I be a man someday, well I wonder, yes I do, I really wonder…._

As James walked to his bedroom he say his father in the study, "Dad?", Harry looked up at his son. "Yes, James, What is it?"

"Would Grandpa James recognize me as him or me? If he was still alive today, that is. Would he know who I was?" James looked at his father with all seriousness. Harry sat there and thought about it, "Well he'd be roughly eighty, or eighty five, so yes I believe he would recognize you as you not as himself. Unless he was hit with an extremely powerful memory charm. Why do you ask?" Harry answered after a minute or so. James shrugged, "I was just wondering, G'night Dad." "Good Night James."

James thought about his grandfather a bit longer before going to sleep that night, about what his life would be like if that man was still alive today. James himself would most likely be a completely different person; he wouldn't go by James, maybe JJ or something like Junior. And he'd be constantly rebelling like Al and Lils were now. Lily going all punk like she had and Albus turning out gay (although James thought it was just to piss Dad and Mr. Malfoy off). He'd purposely be in detentions and such, he wouldn't like it if his grandfather was a live he wouldn't like it all, there'd be too much comparing of him and his grandfather, like there wasn't any all ready though_. "You act like he did too, like a miniature form of him." _His dad had said, but James wasn't a mini Prongs, he was James Sirius Potter! Not just one marauder but two! He wasn't born a Gemini for no reason, mind you.

_I really wonder…._


End file.
